


Trzy tysiące lat milczenia

by Regalia1992



Series: [T] Loki by shouldbeover [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Loki February, Ragnarok, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Translation, cykl Loki (by shouldbeover)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T]- Sigyn, powiedz, że mi wybaczysz — szlocha. — Proszę.Fik jest pierwszą częścią cykluLoki.





	Trzy tysiące lat milczenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Thousand Years of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251967) by [shouldbeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover). 



Od siedmiu setek lat, płacze i błaga o jej wybaczenie. Mówi, by pozostawiła go jego przeznaczeniu, by się od niego uwolniła. Lamentuje w żalu. Przeprasza za wszystko, co ją kosztowało, co kosztowało ich. Mówi jej, że ją kocha.

\- Sigyn, powiedz, że mi wybaczysz — szlocha. — Proszę.

Ona nie mówi nic. Jak może mówić, gdy w jej nosie wciąż tkwi zapach podrobów, dochodzący z wnętrzności jej syna? Kiedy wciąż słyszy jego krzyki, gdy błagał swego brata-zmienionego-w-wilka o litość, o pamięć? Jak może mówić o przebaczeniu? O miłości?

Od dziewięciuset lat krzyczy. Dlaczego ona nic nie mówi? Czy ona powinna być częścią jego kary? Przeklina ją, nakazuje jej odejść, bo jej milczenie jest o wiele trudniejsze do zniesienia niż jad węża. Krzyczy, że go nie kocha. Że jeśli kiedykolwiek go kochała, przemówiłaby.

W jego myślach mówi. Mówi ona do swoich synów, do Nari'ego, rozerwanego na strzępy. Do Vali'ego, jego wilczej formie zakutej w łańcuchy w szaleństwie w zbyt ludzkich oczach. Prosi ich, aby wybaczyli swojemu ojcu. Prosi ich, by przebaczyli jej, gdyż i tak go kocha, ponad wszystko, ponad wszelki rozum, ponad nich.

Przez tysiąc dwieście lat cisza jest w pobliżu, przerywane tylko sykiem jadu wypalającego jego skórę, jego wyciem z bólu. Ona przemierza niezliczone, identyczne dni bez słów, prawie bez myśli, opróżniając miskę i wracając na swoje miejsce.

Przez więcej niż sto lat zastanawia się, co powinna powiedzieć. Kiedy mówi, jej głos jest jak piasek i rdza w kiedyś działającej maszynie. Ledwie może poruszać swoimi popękanymi wargami. Mięśnie jej twarzy protestują w bólu. Wymawia jedno słowo:

\- Zemsta.


End file.
